


Red Blooded

by TR_Haugan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Homophobia, Other, domestic abuse, style emulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Haugan/pseuds/TR_Haugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Style emulation assigned for class, Jan 2016, based off the piece called "Girl" by Jamaica Kincaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> The run-on sentence style is a direct emulation of Miss Kincaid's piece, and nearly drove me mad maintaining it.

Pick up after yourself each time you play; pick up your trucks; pick up your ball; your mother should pick up your clothes; laundry is women’s work; go outside and play; blow the stink off ya; this is how you climb a tree; don’t you cry - here’s a band aid; this is how you throw a curve ball; this is how you hit one; walk on your feet not on your toes; children should be rarely seen, and never heard; don’t play with dolls – you are not a girl; this is how you catch a fish; this is how you throw one back; you’re a little heart breaker - so many girlfriends; this is how you grill hamburgers; if I catch you with that fairy again I’ll tan your ass; this is how you make a fist; this is how you follow through; this is how you change a tire; change the oil; stop fussing with your hair, what are you a faggot?; turn your ball cap right way round; I don’t care if the other boys sag their pants; you don’t need designer clothes; this is how you throw a pass; this is how you tackle, don’t cry – men don’t cry; is this your girlfriend? she’s a looker; get her home safe; be a gentleman; use a condom next time you take that slut out; **I thought you liked her;** this is how you throw one back; this is how you get your hair cut - high and tight like a drill sergeant; this is how you load a gun; this is how you shoot one; are you wearing nail polish?; stop being a queer; this is how you tape a split lip; this is how you drink a beer; this is how to nurse a hangover; men don’t watch to musicals; men don’t watch telenovela; this is how to watch the big game; this is how to leave the table for your mother to clear it; this is how to teach her to clear it faster; this is how to talk to the police so they get off your property; this is how to buy a woman flowers - but never apologize; this is how we know it’s really her fault; this is how you skirt commitment; this is how you take responsibility; I told you to wear a goddamn condom!; this is how you provide for a family; this is how you set your dreams aside; this is how many beers you can drink in a weekend; this is how you are grateful for everything God has given you; **but what if I don’t want to marry her?;** No one gives a shit what you want. Don’t be a goddamn girl.


End file.
